1989 Hungarian Grand Prix
13 August |number = 478 |officialname = V POP 84 Magyar Nagydíj |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Mogyoród, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 3.968 |laps = 77 |distance = 305.536 |pole = Riccardo Patrese |polenation = ITA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:19.726 |fastestlap = 1:22.637 |fastestlapdriver = Nigel Mansell |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 66 |winner = Nigel Mansell |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Ayrton Senna |secondnation = BRA-1968 |secondteam = |third = Thierry Boutsen |thirdnation = BEL |thirdteam = }} The 1989 Hungarian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the V POP 84 Magyar Nagydíj, was the tenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring near Budapest, Hungary, on the 13 August 1989.'Hungarian GP, 1989', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr478.html, (Accessed 20/04/2019) The race would see Nigel Mansell claim victory, despite starting from a lowly twelfth on the grid. Indeed, the Hungaroring already had a reputation for being dictated by the driver who started from pole position, so hopes of a non- victory were high as Riccardo Patrese claimed the position for . However, Ayrton Senna would still grab a front row slot in the #1 McLaren, taking second, while Alex Caffi grabbed a surprise third for . Unfortunately for Patrese his good work during qualifying was just about maintained at the start, with the Italian managing to out-drag Senna on the run to the first corner. Caffi went with them in the Dallara, while Gerhard Berger blasted ahead of Thierry Boutsen and Alain Prost to claim fourth. Caffi's pace would quickly fade as Patrese and Senna moved clear out front, allowing Mansell to make swift progress through his train. Indeed, he was up to sixth when Berger and Prost finally broke free of the Italian, and duly battled his way past both of them to claim third. That was to become second when former teammate Patrese retired from the lead, the Italian suffering a punctured radiator. That left Senna with a slight lead over Mansell, although the Brit was unable to find a way past the Brazilian. That was, until the pair came to lap Stefan Johansson during the second half of the race, with the Swede limping around with a damaged gearbox in the . Unfortunately for Senna he would come across the Swede just as the Onyx jammed in gear and suddenly slowed, allowing Mansell to sweep around the outside of the pair of them to claim the lead. That was that for the race, with Mansell able to ease clear of Senna's McLaren now that he was in clean air. The Brit duly swept across the line thirty seconds ahead of the Brazilian to claim victory, while Boutsen claimed third after a race long battle with Prost. The results of the race left Prost with a handsome 14 point lead at the head of the Championship, with Senna remaining his closest challenger. McLaren-Honda, meanwhile, ended the weekend on 98 points, some 56 clear of Williams-Renault in second. Background Alain Prost had seen his lead at the head of the Championship marginally reduced in Hockenheim, as Ayrton Senna secured his fourth victory of the campaign. Yet, the Brazilian was still seventeen off the lead arriving in Hungary, with seven races to go, with those two set to duel for the crown for the second season in succession. Behind, Nigel Mansell had moved back into third after his podium finish, overtaking Riccardo Patrese, while Thierry Boutsen retained his top five status. In the Constructors' Championship it was, as ever, advantage , with the Anglo-Japanese alliance moving onto 89 points for the season. Their closest challengers were , although the Anglo-French effort were over 50 points behind with seven races to go, suggesting that the title fight was already over. Williams-Renault were hence set to fight for second with , with a thirteen point gap between them leaving Germany. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * appeared at their 150th Grand Prix as an engine supplier.'10. Hungary 1989', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1989/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 20/04/2019) * 100th entry for Thierry Boutsen.'1989 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1989&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 20/04/2019) * Tenth entries for Gregor Foitek, Bertrand Gachot, Olivier Grouillard and Volker Weidler. * Riccardo Patrese recorded the 30th pole position for as a constructor. ** This was also the 25th pole for a car using #6 as its race number. * Fifteenth victory for Nigel Mansell. * secured their 96th win as a constructor and engine supplier. * Ayrton Senna registered the 100th podium finish for a engine. * Aguri Suzuki set a new record for most failures to pre-qualify - 10. Standings Ayrton Senna had gained a little ground in his private duel with Alain Prost for the Championship crown, moving fourteen behind the Frenchman with six races to go. Indeed, Nigel Mansell had also managed to gain ground on the duo after his second win of the season, moving six behind Senna as he made up for his run of retirements in the early part of the season. Elsewhere, Riccardo Patrese had secured his grip on fourth ahead of Thierry Boutsen, with 25 drivers on the score sheet. were two points shy of a century at the conclusion of the Hungarian Grand Prix, having again managed to extend their lead. were still their nearest threat, albeit some 56 points behind, while had gained a little ground in third, ending the weekend on 34. Elsewhere, were a secure fourth ahead of , with fifteen teams on the board. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1989 Grands Prix Category:Hungarian Grand Prix